1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to regression testing of programming applications under development. More particularly, it relates to integrating test case generation and change history documentation.
2. Background Art
Regression testing is a manual development process in which a code developer creates test cases upon completion of a code change and executes the test function to determine if the new code functions properly. If the test cases in the regression testing environment pass, the code changes are released in accordance with a development methodology dependent upon the development environment being used but without respect to change history documentation and no automatic verification that the regression test cases were acted upon and deemed production-ready.
There currently does not exist a facility which tightly integrates the application development change management process with a set of automatically created and reusable (for regression test purposes) test cases.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved regression testing and change history environment which tightly integrates the two to ensure a more efficient and verifiable approach to code development production release.